Le Piano
by amelayy
Summary: UA. Tous les matins Akaashi traversait cette gare pour aller à l'université. Tous les jours, il croisait une multitude de personnes, sans pour autant retenir leur visage. Il connaissait par cœur cette gare. Elle représentait son quotidien. Jusqu'au jour, où celui-ci fut chamboulé par une douce mélodie. OS.


**Hello !**

Alors je vous présente mon nouvel OS. Ca faisait un moment que je voulais l'écrire celui-ci. J'ai finalement trouvé le temps de le faire pendant mes révisions d'exam ^^

Alors ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de très développé au niveau du scénario ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste un petit truc comme ça !

Les personnages de Haikyuu ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

Edit: Cet OS a été corrigé le 28 avril (oui bien longtemps après sa publication, sorry :/ )  
Je remercie **SylNodel Shine** pour sa correction, parce que sans elle, les fautes n'auraient jamais été exterminées !

* * *

 _On n'aime pas quelqu'un à cause de son apparence, ni de ses vêtements, ni de sa voiture ou de son porte-monnaie_

 _…_

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait intégré l'université, Akaashi était obligé de prendre le train pour y aller. Venant d'une famille modeste, ses parents n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour lui payer un appartement en ville. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de rester chez eux le temps de trouver un job. Du coup tous les matins, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il faisait une heure et demi de trajet. Il en était de même pour le retour. Trois heures aller-retour. Autant d'heures passées dans les transports aurait pu déranger n'importe qui, mais pas Akaashi. Cela lui permettait de bosser ses cours alors que le train avançait à vive allure, naviguant entre les différentes gares.

Heureusement pour lui, sa rame était rarement bondée. Peu de gens l'empruntait et ainsi l'opportunité d'une place assise libre se présentait à chaque fois.

Akaashi, aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, marchait tranquillement en direction de la gare. Le soleil se levait à peine et les rues étaient désertes. Akaashi adorait le matin. L'air y était frais, la ville remplie d'un calme unique et les premières lueurs de la journée teintaient d'une jolie lumière orangée les bâtiments aux alentours. Il avait ce sentiment que personne encore n'avait foulé le trottoir où il se trouvait. Les chants des oiseaux ne pouvaient s'entendre qu'à cette heure-ci. Le reste de la journée, les mélodieux gazouillis étaient recouvert par les grognements des moteurs.

Chaque matin, Akaashi était heureux de se lever pour ces quelques minutes de tranquillité matinale.

Ce fut donc de bonne humeur qu'il franchi les portes automatiques de la gare. Lorsqu'il fut au niveau des panneaux d'affichages, il vérifia le quai où il devait se rendre. Même si depuis plusieurs semaines c'était toujours le même, il prenait tout de même le temps d'en être certain. Il n'était pas à l'abri d'un changement de dernière minute. C'était d'ailleurs pour se parer à l'imprévu qu'il arrivait autant en avance. Son train ne quittait le quai que dans une demi-heure.

Comme Akaashi s'y attendait, le train se trouvait voie E. Pour l'atteindre il devait traverser toute la gare. C'est donc d'un pas paisible qu'il s'y rendit.

Alors qu'il passait devant les différentes voies, il vit cet homme d'affaire qu'il apercevait tous les jours. Cet homme prenait le même train que lui mais généralement, avant, il prenait son petit déjeuner à la boulangerie de la gare. Il reconnut également cette vieille dame qui traînait toujours dans les couloirs de la gare mais qui ne montait jamais dans aucun train. Akaashi lui avait déjà adressé la parole quelques fois et il lui avait sembler qu'elle cherchait juste un peu de compagnie.

Akaashi avait toujours aimé les gens, depuis son plus jeune âge. Leurs réactions, leurs expressions, leurs comportements, leurs habitudes, tout ça le passionnait. Il aimait comprendre ce qui l'entourait et la raison des agissements. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était orienté vers des études en psychologie. Lui-même étant peu expressif, il n'en était pas moins doué pour lire les gens. Et selon lui la gare était l'endroit idéal. Effectivement, c'était un lieu de passage où l'on pouvait croiser un nombre incalculable de gens. Les quais étaient des endroits aussi bien de retrouvailles chaleureuses que d'adieux déchirants.

Akaashi avait pu apercevoir un nombre incalculable de couple s'embrassant, ne voulant pas se décrocher l'un de l'autre, ne pouvant se résigner à dire au revoir à l'être aimé, au point qu'un des deux amants devait courir afin que le train ne le laisse sur la bordure de la voie.

Il eut également l'occasion de voir le sourire de pure joie envahir le visage d'enfants retrouvant leur famille après de longues vacances. Les sourires et les pleurs envahissaient ce lieu.

La gare était un endroit d'amour et de vie. Akaashi adorait cet endroit. Il se surprit à penser que finalement habiter loin de son université n'était pas si mal.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions et contemplations, une douce mélodie parvint au creux de ses oreilles. Ce lieu était habituellement rempli du rugissement des trains, des grincements des valises contre le sol, des bavardages et des annonces incessantes fournissant le brouhaha propre à la gare. Mais aujourd'hui tous ces bruits n'existaient pas. Akaashi n'entendait que l'agréable musique envahir les environs. Il lui sembla que c'était le son d'un piano, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Chaque note qui l'atteignait lui provoqua un frisson. A vrai dire, dès que le premier accord avait atterri dans son oreille, Akaashi s'était figé. Jamais il n'avait entendu une aussi belle musique. Ce morceau était empreint d'émotions vives qui le transperçait en plein cœur. S'il était possible de tomber amoureux d'une musique, Akaashi venait tout juste d'avoir le coup de foudre pour le son mélodieux qui l'englobait. Il resta plusieurs minutes, immobile, au milieu de la gare, à savourer la mélodie. Puis cette dernière cessa. Akaashi attendit une seconde, peut-être deux, espérant une suite, mais jamais elle ne vint. Alors il reprit sa marche, accélérant la fréquence de ses pas, espérant tomber sur l'origine de cette fameuse musique. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un piano vide, posé à côté d'une rangée de sièges inoccupés.

Toutes les gares possédaient un piano. Cela permettait aux voyageurs de patienter et de faire partager leur don avec les autres passagers, mais jamais Akaashi n'avait entendu quelqu'un jouer de ce piano. En tout cas, pas depuis qu'il allait à l'université. C'était la première fois que ce piano était utilisé. Et surtout, c'était la première fois que la musique lui faisait éprouver une émotion aussi vive. Aussi aiguisée qu'un poignard.

\- C'était incroyable, murmura-t-il.

Akaashi, lui qui avait l'habitude de lire les expressions sur les visages, n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une musique pouvait être aussi expressive. Ces quelques minutes avaient suffi à totalement le bouleverser, dans le bon sens du terme.

Il tenta néanmoins de jeter un regard aux alentours mais il n'aperçut personne susceptible d'être le musicien. D'ailleurs, il remarqua que personne ne s'était arrêté pour écouter la musique comme lui l'avait fait. Tous avaient semblé continuer leur chemin, ignorant le son mélodieux. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas entendu à cause de leurs écouteurs ? Ou bien ils étaient sûrement trop occupés par l'écran de leur portable pour accorder leur attention au monde qui les entourait. Mais était-il le seul à avoir entendu ? Était-il le seul témoin de ce talent grandiose qui venait de se révéler dans cette gare ?

Il continua d'y penser en se rendant voie E. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette mélodie qu'il n'avait eu l'opportunité d'entendre seulement quelques minutes. Les notes avaient laissé en lui une marque indélébile. Quelque chose de profond.

Ce jour-là, il se rendit compte à quel point la musique pouvait s'ancrer dans une âme. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Toute la journée il y pensa. Le souvenir de ce morceau le hantait, à tel point qu'il ne put focaliser correctement son attention sur le cours. Cela inquiéta même son ami Kenma.

\- Akaashi, tu sembles ailleurs aujourd'hui, fit remarquer le blondinet lors de la pause déjeuner.

\- Un peu, désolé Kenma, sourit faiblement Akaashi.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien de grave. Juste une mélodie que je n'arrive pas à oublier.

\- Hmm, fit Kenma en sortant son portable.

Akaashi avait rencontré le petit blond lors du premier jour de cours. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte et rapidement le brun avait senti l'aura apaisante qui émanait de Kenma. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle il aimait tant le plus petit et qu'il s'entendait si bien avec. Kenma était doté d'un sens de l'observation bien plus aiguisé que celui du brun. D'ailleurs, le blondinet était l'une des seules personnes qu'Akaashi avait du mal à déchiffrer.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula lentement, Akaashi ayant toujours l'esprit ailleurs. Et alors qu'il traversa la gare de son université, il se surprit à espérer entendre cette mélodie à nouveau. Comme si peu importait la gare où il se trouvait, tant qu'il y avait un piano, elle serait là. Mais évidemment ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il monta dans le train, s'assit à une des places libres contre la fenêtre et sorti ses cours. L'avantage des longs trajets comme celui-ci, était que cela lui permettait de faire pas mal de travail. Ainsi lorsqu'il arrivait chez lui, il avait un peu plus de temps pour aider ses parents mais également pour parcourir les petites annonces à la recherche d'un boulot. Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans la maison familiale pour toujours. Ses parents devaient déjà s'occuper des jumeaux, Akaashi ne voulait pas dépendre d'eux plus longtemps. Il était temps qu'il devienne autonome.

Akaashi venait d'une famille modeste. Il avait un frère et une sœur, ces derniers étaient jumeaux. Ils avaient sept ans et Akaashi les aimait plus que tout. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il cherchait ardemment un job, afin que ses parents puissent pleinement se consacrer aux besoins des jumeaux, qu'ils ne manquent de rien et qu'ils aient une enfance heureuse.

Akaashi arriva rapidement, où tout du moins ce fut son impression, à son arrêt. Il descendit et traversa la gare. Il s'arrêta néanmoins quelques secondes devant le piano vide. Il émit un léger soupir avant de reprendre son chemin.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée de sa maison, deux minuscules tornades lui sautèrent dans les bras. Akaashi ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Kei-chan ! Kei-chan ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ? Demanda sa petite sœur.

\- Oh oui ! S'il te plaîîîîît ! Supplia son petit frère.

Kazuto et Yui ressemblaient grandement à Akaashi. Si Keiji avait eu leur âge, probablement qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des triplés. Kazuto et Yui étaient les soleils de la vie d'Akaashi, et il n'arrivait jamais à leur dire non. Ça, les jumeaux le savaient très bien et ils en profitaient pleinement.  
C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, qu'une fois encore, Akaashi accepta. Il se retrouva donc avec les deux petits sur le dos, à imiter le cri du dragon, crachant du feu tandis que Kazu et Yui protégeaient la princesse en détresse. Princesse qui était magnifiquement interprétée par un lama en peluche.

Durant ce laps de temps, Keiji oublia totalement la musique de ce matin. Mais lorsque les rires de ses frères et sœurs se calmèrent pour laisser place à la douce voix maternelle annonçant le dîner, la mélodie revint hanter Akaashi. Et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve le sommeil.

Le lendemain, la première chose à laquelle il pensa en ouvrant les yeux fut le piano vide. Et un fin espoir l'habitait. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il aurait à nouveau l'occasion d'entendre ce son mélodieux.

Il se dépêcha, un peu plus que d'habitude, à se préparer. Très vite, il se retrouva à marcher d'un pas vif dans les rues encore sombres et en quelques minutes seulement il fut à la gare. Alors qu'il arpentait le large couloir en direction de l'instrument de musique, son regard tomba sur l'habituelle vieille dame. Cette dernière discutait avec un homme aux cheveux décolorés, assez étrange. Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, content de voir que la petite mamie avait de la compagnie. Mais Akaashi ne détailla pas plus que ça la scène, il souhaitait trop rejoindre le piano.

Il y arriva rapidement. Il se mit vers l'instrument, le fixant et attendant un possible musicien. Mais personne ne vint.

Akaashi devait se faire à l'idée, le pianiste n'était que de passage et très certainement il n'entendra plus jamais le son de cette musique.

Et ce fut vrai. Durant une semaine, les jours se passèrent comme à l'accoutumé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende à nouveau cette mélodie, et ce fut comme la première fois qu'il l'entendit : des frissons parcoururent tout son corps et il ne put bouger un seul membre. Lorsque les notes cessèrent, il courut le plus vite possible en direction du piano afin de pouvoir voir ce musicien talentueux. Et quand il arriva enfin devant l'instrument, il trouva celui-ci à nouveau vide. Son coup d'œil rapide aux alentours ne l'informa que de la présence de l'homme décoloré marchant vers la vieille dame. Rien de plus. Le musicien avait encore disparu.

Cela se produisit durant toute la semaine. Il entendait cette musique à couper le souffle, mais jamais il n'arrivait à apercevoir celui qui jouait.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées et les vacances approchaient à grands pas mais la mélodie ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle prenait chaque jour un peu plus d'importance. Tous les matins Akaashi espérait l'entendre. Cependant, seul un long silence répondait à ses supplications. Cela atteignait la limite de l'obsession. Et alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la gare, la musique le frappa de plein fouet. Elle lui coupa la respiration.

Cette fois-ci, la mélodie ne s'arrêta pas. Elle continua plus longtemps. Le brun réussit au prix d'un effort considérable à bouger ses jambes.

Akaashi marchait lentement, de peur de briser la musique s'il avançait trop vite. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le piano, la musique jouait toujours. Et cette fois-ci, il put le voir. Le musicien. D'ailleurs, son dos lui paraissait familier ainsi que ses cheveux décolorés. Il mit de longues secondes avant de se rendre compte que c'était celui qui discutait tous les jours avec la vieille dame.

Il s'approcha lentement du pianiste et l'observa jouer. Il ne pouvait le quitter des yeux. Ses doigts filaient à toute vitesse sur les touches et son regard brillait. Par ailleurs, il sembla à Akaashi que ses yeux étaient faits d'or, mais peut-être était-ce juste une impression.

Akaashi n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi expressif et lumineux que celui-ci. Il semblait vivre la musique qu'il jouait. Il rayonnait de toutes parts. Toutes les émotions passant à travers ses traits se ressentaient dans ses notes. Akaashi était subjugué par la beauté du spectacle, qui était bien plus fort que la mélodie à elle toute seule. Ce spectacle qui avait lieu sous ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'irréel, de féerique.

Et lorsque la musique cessa, Akaashi remarqua autour de lui, que personne ne s'était arrêté. Personne n'avait prêté attention au pianiste. Seul lui était là. Mais il n'émit aucun son. Pas d'applaudissement, pas de félicitations, rien. Lorsque le musicien se tourna et que leurs regards se croisèrent, Akaashi se senti incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Et il partit rapidement, évitant ce musicien qu'il avait tant cherché.

Tous les jours qui suivirent furent identiques. Akaashi contemplait le pianiste et s'en allait sans lui adresser un seul mot. Il partait avant même que celui-ci ne se retourne. Il n'osait pas, il avait peur de détruire la magie qui en émanait. Cette chose pure et innocente, il ne pouvait la souiller avec le son de sa voix.

Rapidement les jours se transformèrent en semaines, qui devinrent des mois. Durant tout ce temps, il contemplait ce spectacle magnifique qu'était le pianiste et sa mélodie. Il essayait de mémoriser chaque note qui émanait de l'instrument, chaque contour, chaque trait du visage du musicien. Il voulait ancrer cette scène dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Il ne souhaitait ne jamais oublier les émotions qui parcouraient tout son être.

Puis arriva le jour où il trouva un job et dû déménager. Il ne passait plus par la gare. Il n'entendit plus rien. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir établi de contact avec cet inconnu. Parce que maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, maintenant qu'il n'entendait plus sa musique, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de croiser son chemin à nouveau.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre cette mélodie qui l'habitait. Mais ce fut en vain. Il arriva un moment où Akaashi, malgré toutes ses tentatives, ne put se rappeler la musique. Seuls les traits flous du visage du pianiste traînaient encore dans un coin de son esprit.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x- Deux ans plus tard -x-x-x-x-x-x-**

* * *

Akaashi était maintenant en troisième et dernière année d'université. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait déménagé de chez ses parents, après qu'il ait trouvé un petit boulot de serveur dans un bar. L'établissement, nommé « Le Hibou Doré », se trouvait à cinq minutes de son appartement et à dix de l'université.

Les premiers mois furent un peu compliqués, le temps de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, concilier travail et études. De plus sa famille lui manquait horriblement. C'était sûrement ce qui lui pesait le plus. Néanmoins, il arrivait à se débrouiller pour rentrer les voir le plus souvent possible.

Akaashi marchait dans la rue, d'un pas rapide. Il avait un bonnet vissé sur la tête et une large écharpe enroulée autour du cou. Il fallait dire que les températures en février étaient peu clémentes.

Aujourd'hui, au grand bonheur d'Akaashi, il avait sa soirée de libre. Il n'avait pas à aller travailler au bar et s'occuper des jeunes ayant un peu abusé de l'alcool. Il rentrait donc de l'université, direction son appartement. Il avait prévu une soirée des plus alléchante : avachi sur son canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture bien moelleuse, un chocolat chaud sur les genoux devant la dernière saison de sa série favorite.

Alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà sa petite soirée tranquille, Akaashi ralenti le pas. Jusqu'à totalement s'arrêter. Il était immobile au milieu de la rue, n'ayant cure du vent glacial qui venait lécher ses joues. Il avait soudainement l'impression d'être dans un rêve, la sensation de revivre un souvenir chaleureux. Le creux de son estomac se rempli d'une douce chaleur et un sentiment agréable envahit son corps tout entier. Une mélodie retentissait tout autour de lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle mélodie. C'était cette mélodie. La mélodie. Sa mélodie.

En réalité, jusqu'à ce jour, Akaashi l'avait totalement oubliée. Il l'avait rangé dans la case ''lointain souvenir'' et jamais il n'y avait repensé depuis qu'il avait déménagé.

L'entendre à nouveau le paralysa. Il avait l'impression de l'entendre pour la première fois mais en même temps de retrouver une vieille amie. Les émotions qu'il percevait étaient toujours aussi fortes et intenses, voire plus. Les notes mélodieuses n'avaient pas changé. Des larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il en avait oublié à quel point c'était magnifique.

Il crut même pendant un instant qu'il rêvait, mais cela lui importait peu. Cette musique, qui le touchait au plus profond de lui-même, qui le faisait frissonner de toutes parts… Cette musique, l'entendre, le rendait heureux. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'une musique lui ferait perdre ses moyens à ce point, Keiji aurait probablement rejeté l'affirmation d'un revers de la main, affirmant le ridicule des propos. Mais depuis ce jour-là, tout était différent.

Une fois les quelques minutes de choc passées, Akaashi courut. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put. Il ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il faisait, ses jambes bougeaient toutes seules. Il courait, essayant de trouver l'origine de la mélodie. Il voulait s'assurer que c'était réel. Il voulait à nouveau observer le visage du musicien. Il fallait qu'il sache s'il s'agissait de la même personne. Bien qu'il en eût la certitude. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Seul lui avait le pouvoir de le toucher à ce point.

Le souffle d'Akaashi s'accélérait et le brun sentait ses veines pulser sous l'effort. C'est lorsqu'il arriva sur la place centrale qu'il le vit enfin. Un magnifique piano blanc posé au milieu de la place et une foule s'agglutinant autour afin d'observer le musicien. Akaashi s'approcha lentement, afin de distinguer au mieux les traits du pianiste. Ce regard d'or n'avait pas changé, il était toujours empli d'une émotion vive qui déstabilisait, et les cheveux décolorés si particuliers, dressés de manière peu orthodoxe sur cette tête étaient toujours les mêmes. Aux yeux d'Akaashi, il rayonnait. Le brun avait déjà pu observer cette aura lumineuse dans la gare, mais là, il en était éblouissant.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, sauf cette musique et cet homme dont les doigts parcouraient majestueusement les touches de l'instrument. Akaashi était tellement hypnotisé qu'il ne remarqua pas la fin du morceau il n'entendit pas non plus les applaudissements du public et il vit encore moins la foule se disperser.

Le pianiste était seul au centre de la place. Enfin, si on omettait Akaashi. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits, le brun était comme sous l'emprise d'un sort.

\- Hey hey hey ! Le spectacle est fini tu sais ?

La voix qui parvint à ses oreilles brisa la torpeur dans laquelle se trouvait Akaashi. Et lorsqu'il reprit conscience de là où il était et que ses yeux tombèrent dans deux autres dorés, la surprise le poussa à faire un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Hahah désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu vas bien ?

Akaashi fixait le pianiste, il voulait lui répondre, mais aucun mot ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. C'est seulement lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, et après avoir tressaillit au contact, qu'il réussit à parler.

\- Oui, ça va.

\- Tant mieux, sourit l'autre. Tu as apprécié le show ?

Akaashi mit quelques secondes à répondre. Il devait avant tout se remettre du looping que venait de faire son cœur suite au sourire éblouissant du musicien. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois afin de vérifier qu'il était bien éveillé.

\- Je l'ai adoré, murmura le brun. Je-

\- Tu es celui qui m'observait à la gare, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hein ?

La question surprit tellement Akaashi qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- A la gare, il y a quelques années, tu passais tous les jours et tu m'écoutais jouer.

Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas une question mais une affirmation, et la conviction qui illuminait les iris du décoloré lui donna des frissons. Akaashi ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Alors il hocha juste légèrement la tête.

\- Vous saviez que j'étais là ?

Le musicien passa sa main derrière la tête, un énorme sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien sûr !

Un silence vint les englober. Il n'était pas inconfortable, il était calme et apaisant. Comme si leur présence mutuelle suffisait. Tous les deux se fixaient.

Akaashi ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage du musicien. Même lorsque celui-ci ne jouait pas, les expressions qui l'habitaient étaient éblouissantes.

\- Vous êtes incroyable, pensa le brun.

Les yeux du décoloré s'illuminèrent plus que de raison et son sourire s'élargit davantage.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ?

Akaashi réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il avait pensé à voix haute, et de légères rougeurs naquirent sur ses joues.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Akaashi un peu gêné.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit ! T'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Les gens ne restent jamais après mes prestations, ils fuient tous avant même la dernière note. Un peu comme toi à la gare en fait !

Akaashi sentit son malaise augmenter suite à ces mots. Il baissa la tête comme le ferait un enfant pour s'excuser après une bêtise. Il allait justifier le fait qu'il ne soit jamais venu le voir, jusqu'à ce qu'un son strident ne le coupe dans son élan. Le musicien sorti son téléphone et regarda le nom qui s'affichait. Puis, par un simple regard, il demanda silencieusement la permission à Akaashi de décrocher. Le brun acquiesça.

\- Tetsu' ?... Comment ça ?... Quand ?... Mais c'est super ! C'est où ?... J'adore le nom ! C'est un signe je te dis ! … Tu as trop géré ! … Bon on se retrouve samedi là-bas ? … Et d'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas dit, il est revenu ! …. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle !

Akaashi pressenti que la conversation allait durer un petit moment, alors il adressa un signe au musicien, qui ne sembla pas le voir, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en allait.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il poussa la porte de chez lui qu'Akaashi regretta de ne pas être resté. Il aurait dû lui demander son nom. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait alors qu'il voulait tellement le revoir ?

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Il marchait en direction du bar, les mains dans les poches et toujours le même bonnet recouvrant sa tête. Les températures se refroidissaient de plus en plus. Akaashi enfoui son nez sous son écharpe et accéléra le pas, pressé de gagner un endroit chaud.

Il ne mit que quelques minutes à atteindre « Le Hibou Doré ». Lorsqu'il poussa la porte une vague de chaleur vint le frapper de plein fouet.

\- Bonjour Kei-chan ! Chantonna le châtain derrière le bar.

Oikawa Tooru. Il avait débuté en même temps qu'Akaashi et depuis qu'il avait rencontré Yui, Oikawa se faisait une joie de surnommer Akaashi ainsi. Bien qu'au début cela le mettait mal à l'aise, dorénavant il s'y était habitué, et ça le laissait totalement indifférent. Au plus grand désarroi du châtain.

\- Bonsoir Oikawa ! Répondit Akaashi en rejoignant l'autre derrière le bar.

Il était seulement 18h, quelques rares clients habitués étaient déjà là, mais autrement c'était relativement calme. Généralement, ça se remplissait aux alentours de 20h.

De plus, ce soir, c'était différent. Le bar fêtait ses cinq ans d'ouverture et pour l'occasion une scène ouverte avait été organisée. Toute personne ayant un talent particulier était invité sur scène afin de donner une courte représentation aux autres clients.

\- Tu penses que le boss m'autorisera à chanter ? Demanda le châtain d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Shittykawa ! Personne de sain ne te laisserait chanter.

\- Tu es méchant Iwa-chan !

Iwaizumi était l'un des habitués du bar. Et au passage, il était également le meilleur ami d'Oikawa. Peu importe le jour, il était toujours là à tenir compagnie au châtain, jusqu'à la fermeture de l'établissement.

\- Non je suis juste réaliste, répondit-il en portant un verre à sa bouche.

\- Aaaaah je comprends, en fait tu es jaloux ! Tu aimerais que je chante seulement pour toi ! Tu es trop mignon Iwa-chan !

Oikawa eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà une main s'abattait au sommet de son crâne.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Aie mais ça fait mal !

\- Bien fait. Ça t'apprendra à dire moins de conneries.

Akaashi avait observé la scène, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce fut rapidement l'heure de pointe. De nombreux clients affluaient, bien plus que d'habitude. Akaashi et Oikawa étaient débordés de l'autre côté du bar et ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de faire attention aux nouveaux clients qui entraient. Même lorsque le patron prit la parole pour souhaiter bienvenue aux gens et annoncer l'ouverture de la scène, les deux employés s'affairaient à leur tâche et ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Les participants étaient de tout âge et de toutes disciplines. Beaucoup de chanteurs, plus ou moins doués, vinrent se produire sur scène. Il y eut quelques poètes, des danseurs, un gymnaste, un groupe de claquette, un saxophoniste et même un marionnettiste. Mais malgré le spectacle, les brouhahas du bar ne cessèrent pas. Certains regardaient d'un œil distrait les représentations, d'autres se retenaient de rire et il y avait même des personnes qui semblaient être agacées par les artistes.

Oikawa et Akaashi, vu le monde qui s'entassait dans le bar et les commandes qui fusaient, n'avaient pas le temps de prêter attention plus que ça aux représentations. De temps à autre ils lançaient un rapide coup d'œil à la scène puis reprenaient rapidement leur travail.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et alors que Akaashi apportait quelques verres à un groupe de jeune plutôt bruyant, il s'interrompit dans sa marche et leva les yeux vers la scène. Dès que la première note avait été jouée, il avait su. Il savait qui se trouvait sur scène, et c'est sans grande surprise qu'il aperçut la tignasse décolorée. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait jouer, plus rien n'existait aux alentours. Et comme à chaque fois, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était magique. Et comme à chaque fois il ne put s'en détacher seulement lorsque le public applaudit. C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté que Akaashi reprit son travail, l'esprit totalement ailleurs, ne lâchant pas des yeux le musicien.

Il espérait pouvoir aller lui parler.

Alors qu'il nettoyait un verre, observant distraitement une énième chanteuse, la main d'Oikawa sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité.

\- Il est assis là-bas, si tu veux aller lui parler, sourit le châtain.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Akaashi en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Voyons Kei-chan ! Tu ne me la fais pas à moi ! J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais !

\- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles.

Oikawa éclata de rire face à l'incompréhension de son cadet.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas remarqué que tu es resté immobile durant cinq minutes à le dévorer des yeux ?

Akaashi mit encore quelques secondes à comprendre. Et lorsque l'information atteignit son cerveau il vira au rouge pivoine.

\- Je... je ne le dévorais pas des yeux !

\- Mais bien sûr Kei-chan !

\- J'étais juste impressionné par sa musique, répondit Akaashi légèrement gêné.

Oikawa ne rétorqua rien, il se contenta d'un petit rictus, puis il alla rejoindre Iwaizumi, le suppliant de monter sur scène chanter un duo avec lui.

La soirée se terminait et peu à peu le bar se vida. Il ne restait plus que quelques clients, certains trop alcoolisés pour se rendre compte de l'heure. Akaashi n'avait pas cesser de jeter des coups d'œil rapides au pianiste, afin de s'assurer qu'il se trouvait toujours là. C'était le cas. Il était au fond de la salle, discutant avec un ami.

\- Kei-chan, tu devrais aller lui parler.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit sèchement Akaashi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je trav-

\- Oh arrête ! Il n'y a plus personne et tes coups d'œil sont de moins en moins discrets, s'exaspéra Oikawa.

\- Plus tard. Peut-être, murmura-t-il.

\- Fais comme tu veux Kei-chan, mais sache qu'il a passé sa soirée à te fixer.

Akaashi ne répondit rien et reporta son regard sur le verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Et lorsqu'il releva son regard Oikawa avait disparu à l'autre bout de la pièce, débarrassant les tables vides. Il soupira. Ce décoloré lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire ressentir autant de choses ? Un inconnu de surcroît. Comment pouvait-il avoir le sentiment de si bien le connaître, seulement en écoutant sa musique ?

Le brun était en train de se perdre totalement dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas les mouvements des clients. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il constata amèrement que le musicien avait quitté sa table. Et alors qu'il le cherchait du regard, regrettant de ne pas être allé le voir, il tomba nez à nez avec deux iris dorées, juste de l'autre côté du comptoir.

\- Hey hey hey ! La dernière fois tu es parti tellement vite, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te demander ton nom !

Le pianiste était accoudé au bar, fixant intensément Akaashi, toujours avec ce sourire lumineux. Le brun fut tellement étonné de le voir si proche, qu'il failli lâcher le verre qu'il tenait. Une fois la surprise passée, et un rythme cardiaque un peu près redevenu à la normale, il adressa un léger sourire au décoloré.

\- Je m'appelle Keiji Akaashi.

\- Akaashi…. Il sembla réfléchir. J'adore ce nom ! Il sonne super bien ! Akaashi !

Le brun frissonna à l'entente de son nom. La façon dont cet homme prononçait son nom lui procura un sentiment étrange au creux de son estomac. Une douce chaleur commençait à se propager dans son corps, et ses joues rosirent très légèrement.

\- Moi c'est Kotaro Bokuto !

Même son nom il le trouvait mélodieux. Akaashi commençait à se rendre compte à quel point le décoloré avait de l'influence sur son état. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler lorsqu'il lui parlait. C'était une sensation similaire à ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il l'entendait jouer.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me parler à la gare ?

Akaashi le fixa. Lui aussi c'était posé cette question, un nombre incalculable de fois, et il s'attendait à ce qu'un jour Bokuto demande. Mais malgré tout, il ne sut quoi répondre. Enfin si, il savait. Mais il n'osait pas, comme toujours. Ce sont les deux yeux d'or teintés d'une multitude d'émotions qui finalement lui donnèrent le courage de parler.

\- Votre musique est tellement magnifique, j'avais peur de tout gâcher en parlant. Et je vous admire, vous possédez un talent incroyable Bokuto-san. Avec seulement quelques notes vous réussissez à transmettre des émotions si intenses… Je pense que j'étais intimidé.

Akaashi s'attendait à entendre un rire moqueur, un soupir ou même à un long silence gênant, mais la lumière qu'il perçut dans les iris de Bokuto et l'expression de surprise qui se peignit sur le visage de ce dernier lui fit rapidement comprendre que le décoloré n'était pas comme les autres. Il était comme sa musique : pur et sincère. Il ne jugeait pas. Il était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et lorsque des larmes de joie commencèrent à perler des yeux de Bokuto, Akaashi sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se défaire de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui.

Après de longues minutes silencieuses, le visage de Bokuto s'éclaira d'un sourire franc tandis que le cœur d'Akaashi battait de plus en plus vite. Le brun ne savait pas vraiment si cela avait un lien avec la musique qu'il avait entendu jouer ou l'obscurité du bar, mais il trouva Bokuto magnifique. Il le trouva incroyable. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, aucun n'osait rompre le contact visuel établi et encore moins briser la bulle qui venait de se créer autour d'eux.

Cependant Akaashi fut obligé, à contre cœur, de se détourner de sa contemplation lorsque l'objet de celle-ci fut interpellé par un grand brun aux airs de chat.

\- Hey Bo', tu te dépêches ? Makki nous attend pour rentrer ! Tu auras l'occasion de draguer le serveur une autre fois !

Bokuto lança un regard noir à son ami, qui lui répondit par un petit sourire en coin. Akaashi ne manqua pas les quelques rougeurs qui se peignaient sur les joues du décoloré, et ne put empêcher la même teinte de prendre possession de ses joues. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement où ils se fixèrent, avant qu'un des deux n'esquissent un mouvement.

\- Bon je crois que je dois y aller, fit doucement Bokuto. A une prochaine Akaashi !

Cette dernière remarque, plus enthousiaste, fut accompagnée d'un sourire et d'un léger signe de main.

\- Au revoir Bokuto-san.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière le décoloré, Akaashi ne lâcha pas la sortie des yeux durant une longue minute. Temps durant lequel, Oikawa n'avait cessé de l'appeler, agitant une main devant son visage.

\- He ho Kei-chan !

Akaashi reprit conscience, se souvenant de là où il était, et sursauta lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Oikawa à quelques centimètres du sien, un sourire inquiétant recouvrant ses lèvres.

\- Et après tu oses me dire que tu ne le dévorais pas des yeux, dit Oikawa en soupirant.

Il avait raison. Akaashi le savait. Ce dernier s'éloigna quelque peu de Tooru et ne répondit rien. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à partir dans une conversation de la sorte avec le châtain, il était trop hanté par une paire d'iris couleur or.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-x-x- Deux mois plus tard -x-x-x-x-x-**

* * *

\- Allez Akaaaaaaashi !

\- Non Bokuto-san, je ne me déguiserais pas en chouette, répondit le brun tout en nettoyant une table. Bokuto quant à lui, le regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

\- Mais moi je serais en hibou ! Tu verras ça sera super chouette !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit-

\- Oh Kei-chan tu peux bien faire ça ! Puis en plus, ça sera bien en accord avec le nom du bar, le coupa Oikawa.

Akaashi soupira en lançant un regard meurtrier au châtain. Juste après il croisa le regard mordoré de Bokuto et son cœur loupa une marche. Lui dire non demandait une véritable force, qu'il n'avait visiblement pas vu qu'il craqua.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais hors de question que l'un de vous fasse des photos.

Quand il aperçut les yeux pétillants de Bokuto et le sourire sadique de Oikawa, il douta fortement que ces derniers s'abstiennent d'immortaliser le moment.

\- Akaashi ! Tu es génial ! S'exclama joyeusement le décoloré en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ce contact physique le fit tressaillir. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à la familiarité et la spontanéité de Kotaro. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Bokuto venait tous les jours au bar, afin de pouvoir voir Akaashi. Selon le décoloré c'était le meilleur moment de la journée, et Akaashi était bien d'accord avec lui, bien qu'il s'était abstenu de le lui dire. En vérité, tous les soirs, Akaashi attendait de voir le hibou pousser la porte, s'asseoir sur un des tabourets et entamer une conversation. Parfois il arrivait même à Bokuto de jouer, prenant place derrière le piano du bar.

Et à chaque fois qu'il apercevait Bokuto, qu'il entendait le son de sa voix ou celui de sa musique, le temps semblait s'arrêter. Akaashi se trouvait transporté dans un tourbillon d'émotions. Des émotions transmises par le décoloré, rien que par sa présence.

Il arrivait à Akaashi de le contempler durant de longues minutes. Akaashi adorait le visage de Bokuto. Les expressions qui s'y gravaient étaient toujours sincères et spontanées. Au fil des jours, il avait remarqué que Bokuto était une personne simple, qui avait gardé son âme d'enfant. Il disait les choses comme il les pensait, qu'elles soient gênantes ou non. Et l'innocence qui était présente dans ses prunelles et la naïveté qui transpirait dans ses propos avaient tendance à faire fondre le cœur d'Akaashi.

Le brun avait très vite compris pourquoi Bokuto avait tant d'influence sur lui et ses émotions, pourquoi, lorsque leurs peaux s'effleuraient, une chaleur agréable l'envahissait et pourquoi, à chaque fois que Bokuto sortait du bar, il ressentait un pincement au cœur. Il savait. Il savait qu'il était tombé amoureux.

En réalité, depuis la première fois où il avait entendu la mélodie de Bokuto, son cœur avait été capturé. Mais à l'époque il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ou n'avait-il simplement pas voulu l'accepter.

Il était amoureux de Bokuto. Cela semblait être une évidence maintenant.

Et Oikawa avait beau lui répéter que le décoloré ressentait la même chose, Akaashi n'osait tenter sa chance.

\- Akaashi, tu finis quand ton service ?

Keiji posa son regard sur Bokuto, l'interrogeant du regard. Le décoloré savait très bien à quelle heure il finissait. C'était comme tous les jours. Cependant, lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, il crut voir une certaine appréhension dans ceux du hibou.

\- Kei-chan est libre dès maintenant ! Répondit Oikawa d'une voix chantante.

\- Mais, je ne vais pas te laisser seul.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de la fermeture. Tu me remercieras plus tard, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais Akaashi ne fut pas en mesure de protester. Et surtout, il n'allait pas le faire. Pour une fois qu'il ne faisait pas la fermeture. En revanche, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était « les remerciements » qu'il devrait à Oikawa.

Ce fut dans le silence qu'il alla récupérer ses affaires et qu'il sortit du bar, en compagnie de Bokuto.

\- Bokuto-san, tu peux me dire où on va ?

\- C'est une surprise ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, suis-moi, sourit le décoloré.

Keiji hocha la tête.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues que Akaashi n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître. Il y passait tous les jours. Il connaissait ce chemin par cœur.

Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent sur la place de la dernière fois. Celle où pour la première fois ils s'étaient adressé la parole, il y a deux mois. Le piano y était toujours. Bokuto venait souvent sur cette place pour jouer, et Akaashi venait tout aussi souvent le voir.

\- Je voulais te faire écouter quelque chose, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout, au contraire c'est un plaisir de t'écouter Bokuto-san.

Le sourire qu'eut Bokuto à la suite de cette réponse fit accélérer le cœur d'Akaashi. La passion qui se lisait sur le visage du décoloré le rendait encore plus magnifique.

\- Super ! S'écria Bokuto en saisissant la main d'Akaashi et en l'entraînant derrière lui.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà il se trouvait face au piano et que Bokuto le relâchait pour aller s'asseoir derrière l'instrument.

Après quelques secondes où ils se fixèrent, Bokuto commença à jouer.

Une chose frappa immédiatement Akaashi. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les morceaux précédents, c'était totalement différent. C'était bien plus fort, bien plus intense. Akaashi avait l'impression de pouvoir lire l'âme de Bokuto à travers les notes qu'il jouait la mélodie ressemblait à une tornade dévastant tout sur son passage, elle était similaire à un torrent se déchaînant, elle était aussi puissante qu'un feu dévorant tout sur son passage mais elle était également douce comme la caresse d'un ange et apaisante comme le serait l'étreinte de l'être aimé.

Et le visage de Bokuto traduisait chaque sensation que Akaashi ressentait en l'écoutant. A travers cette musique, Keiji avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu le décoloré. De connaître la moindre de ses pensées. Il avait l'impression d'avoir face à lui la personne qui le comprenait le mieux. Comme si Bokuto était une part de lui, comme s'il était sa moitié.

Il essayait de faire passer un message à Akaashi. Son visage, sa musique, son aura, la lueur dans ses yeux, tous hurlaient quelque chose. Et Akaashi comprit ce que Bokuto voulait lui dire. Il sut ce que signifiait ce morceau.

Akaashi était heureux.

Bokuto termina son morceau et releva la tête vers le brun.

\- Alors ? Tu en as pensé quoi Akaashi ?

Akaashi ne répondit rien. Quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et les émotions toujours présentes l'empêchaient de prononcer un seul mot.

Akaashi était profondément heureux.

\- C'était si mauvais que ça ? Oh non ! Tu as détesté c'est ça ?

Akaashi plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bokuto, en restant silencieux quelques instants encore. Il voulait profiter de ce moment.

\- C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai pu entendre, réussit-il enfin à dire.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Bokuto les yeux brillants.

Akaashi acquiesça et avança lentement, il vint s'asseoir aux côtés du décoloré, un fin sourire peint sur les lèvres. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Bokuto sans lâcher ses yeux dorés du regard. En face Bokuto n'esquissa aucun mouvement autre qu'un sourire. Puis après quelques secondes il vint poser sa main par-dessus celle d'Akaashi, la caressant légèrement de son pouce. Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence, un petit moment.

La musique ne mentait pas. Bokuto ne mentait pas. Et à cet instant précis, Akaashi en avait la certitude. Bokuto l'aimait. Akaashi avait compris que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Bokuto venait tout juste de se déclarer de la meilleure manière qu'il soit, dans un langage qu'Akaashi comprenait mieux que n'importe quel autre discours. D'une façon où les émotions étaient vivantes.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots, juste du son des notes et d'un regard, pour se comprendre. Et leur baiser fut aussi doux que la mélodie qui les avait réunis.

* * *

 _…._

 _On aime quelqu'un parce qu'il joue une musique que personne d'autre ne peut comprendre._


End file.
